The Wizards, The Muggle, and the Timelord
by LiviaNoble
Summary: Its normal for Harry and Hermione to argue about using Time Turners, but what happens when someone else responds? This is what happens when Harry, Hermione, 10, and Rose go on an adventure... I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO OR HARRY POTTER!
1. Chapter 1

I was standing on the corner of a busy London street, arguing with Hermione about time turners again. "But Harry! You can't do that! You can't go back and kill Voldemort!" Hermione insisted once again.

"She is right you know!" A voice rose up from the crowd of people rushing passed us. A lanky man with admirable brown hair stepped towards us confidently, dragging a pretty blonde girl with him.

"But Doctor! Is this allowed? It's not a fixed point is it?" The girl whispered to the man. He told her not to worry, and she stared at us. It was uncomfortable, like the stares I got from people that had heard about me in the Daily Prophet, and where meeting me for the first time. But the strange couple didn't look like wizards, they had on clothes that matched, and where reasonably fashionable. Unlike any wizard he had seen outside of the wizarding world.

"Hello Harry, Hermione, I am the Doctor, and this is Rose Tyler." The man said, and I decided that they must have been squibs. There was on other plausible explanation. But I did wonder how they knew about Hermione, and how he knew so much about time turners.

"Hello, I don't mean to be rude, but HOW do you know us exactly?" Hermione asked, for once not being able to draw a conclusion when I had.

"Well, it's a long story…" The girl Rose said.

"Harry, are you busy?" Hermione rounded on me.

"Of course not," I said, knowing that I had to make sure that we kept this chat under two hours, but also knowing that it was unlikely with Hermione.

We decided that it would be best to go into the Leaky Cauldron than into a muggle Pub.

"Harry, who are those people?" Hermione whispered into my ear as soon as we started walking.

"I don't know, but I think they know a lot about us," I whispered back, hoping that they didn't hear us.

We stepped into the pub, and I called for Tom to bring us four Butter-beers. We sat in a cozy booth and had sipped on our Butter-beers for a minute before the Doctor started to talk. The first thing he asked, to my surprise was my age. I told him I was going into my sixth year at Hogwarts, and I was shocked when Rose said "I KNEW IT! THAT IS 5£, THANK YOU!" And to my utter confusion, the Doctor pulled out a wallet, and handed her the money.

It was giving my head a turn.

"Would you mind explaining?" Hermione asked, the irritation of not knowing was clearly starting to grate her nerves.

"I am an alien, and Rose is a muggle, although her great, great grandfather was a mudblood, although I don't really think that counts for anything!" the Doctor said it all so quickly I barely got any of what he said. A sideways glance at Hermione told me that she was feeling the same.

"An alien? From where?!" Hermione and I asked simultaneously.

"The planet Gallifrey, but it was destroyed in the Time War… That is a REALLY long story. Anyways, I know you wanted to know about how I knew about time travel…" He told Hermione and me about what he was, and what he did. When he was done his speech, Hermione and I sat gaping at the Doctor.

Hermione regained her composure, and in her typical Hermione fashion, started throwing rapid-fire questions at the Doctor and Rose. We had been sitting at the pub for an hour when I felt the floor begin to tremble. I looked at Rose, and from the unease on her face, I could tell that she had felt it too. We both gently nudged out friends, and in a minute, we were outside, but not in the place we had come from…

The sky was black with a swarm of what appeared to be bees, and there was a low rumble that told me all hell had just broken loose, and that our new friends where our only hope of escaping the swarm.

"Doctor… are those BEES?" Rose said her voice high with anxiety.

"No… those are Dementors." The Doctor whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

"Doctor… are those BEES?" Rose said her voice high with anxiety.

"No… those are Dementors." The Doctor whispered.

"How do _you_ know about Dementors?!" Hermione asked.

"Hermione! Priorities! Focus on casting your patronus!" I said harshly. She pulled her wand out of the pocket. I was sure that she had put an undetectable extension charm on it, with the things that she had pulled out!

"Expecto Patronum!" Hermione and I yelled in unison as an otter and a stag exploded from our wands and broke through the mass of Dementors, and bathing us in a silvery light.

"I hope this works…" The Doctor muttered beside me as he pulled out a very strange device.

"What on EARTH is that!?" I yelled, glancing quickly at the thing in the Doctor's hand.

"Sonic Screwdriver! If I find the right setting, I just might be able to help repel the Dementors!" The Doctor said, looking intensely from it to the Dementors.

"HA!" The Doctor yelled gleefully as the Dementors retreated 20 meters. I saw Hermione open her mouth to question, but I glared at her, and she remember that this wasn't the time.

"We need to find somewhere to hide and make a plan!" Rose suggested, and said we could go to her flat.

"Rose, this is 1994! It's not your flat yet!" The Doctor reminded her with a twinge of impatience.

"My mum and dad's house is as good as any! And If we run, it should only take about 5 minutes," Hermione said. We set off running as fast as we could Hermione and I with our wands drawn and the Doctor with this sonic.

To our dismay, Mr. and Mrs. Granger decided that it was a good time to be difficult.

"But WHO is the man Hermione! We are not letting a stranger into the house when he won't event tell us his name!" Mrs. Granger chided.

"Mum! Please!" As Hermione tried to reason with her mum, I watched the Dementors approaching swiftly.

A minute later Hermione got through to her parents and we were ushered it to the sitting room. I looked around and saw many pictures of family camping trips and visits that Hermione and her parents had taken to theaters. The room was cozy, and I found myself seated on the Grangers butter-beer coloured couch between Hermione and Rose.

Hermione's parents left the room to make some tea, and the four of us looked at each other in silence for a minute, before Rose asked what we were going to do about the Dementors.

"Well, Harry, Hermione, I believe that this would be your area of expertise." The Doctor said in his rapid-fire manner.

"Well, the Dementors feed off of your happiness, and can take your soul… I have never heard an account of someone killing one, and I do not want to be the first attempt it. I also think that this is the largest congregation of Dementors ever. They can die, if they are starved of positive emotions, but I don't see how we could do anything with that…" Hermione trailed off as her face became distant.

"I have thing!" The Doctor said confidently after a few moments.

"So let's hear it then!" I said, excited by the idea of being able to do something about the Dementors.

I listened intently as the Doctor went through his idea with Hermione, Rose and I. He had only just finished as Hermione's parents came back into the room, carrying four cups of tea.

"We'd better drink up! We have a plan to put into action." Hermione said, her face flushing from excitement.

…

I was backed up against a wall, on my left, Hermione was kneeled over, breathing heavily. On my right, The Doctor was stroking Rose's hair, and she was also trying to catch her breath. We had just run two kilometers, to the Doctor's TARDIS.

"I will be back in a moment!" The Doctor called before closing the door, leaving me with Hermione, Rose and about forty Dementors being kept at bay by my patronus.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor emerged a minute later sporting all kinds of wires and contraptions.

"Okay Rose, you just have to think of your happiest memory, and point the sonic at the Dementors. Now I have some work to do!" The Doctor said hurriedly as he handed Rose the sonic-screwdriver then set to work building a vortex. He had a vortex manipulator, whatever that was, and he was going to send the Dementors to an uninhabited planet. It was by far the best plan we had come up with. The Doctor talked while he worked, explaining everything to Rose, while she looked intently at the sonic.

The Doctor was almost finished the vortex when he called for Hermione and I to go and heard the Dementors into the vortex.

I ran as fast as I could to the corner of the street and waited, my stag patronus circled above my head, waiting for me to set it upon the Dementors. That was when I got the signal. A bright blue light flashed up and with a swish, and flick my patronus burst free, heading the Dementors into a dark world as cold as them.

I saw Hermione focusing every ounce of her energy on her otter patronus. It was only a second after the last Dementor was forced through the vortex that Hermione's partonus sputters and faded. Mine followed suit.

As the Doctor started to unhook the machinery, Rose walked towards Hermione and I, looking very satisfied.

"I won't call that fun, but it was an honor to have met you Harry James Potter, and you Hermione Jean Granger." She said with a warm smile. I had a sudden feeling that she knew everything that was about to happen to me, and also everything that had happened to me.

"Do I make it through? Do I survive?" I asked suddenly, unable to help myself.

"I really wish that I could tell you, but unfortunately, that would rip a hole in the fabric of the universe." Rose smiled widely, and winked. I knew in that moment, I would make it through Umbrigde's reign of pink horror.

"Goodbye Doctor, Bye Rose!" Hermione and I called as they stepped into the blue box that was another kind of wonderful magic.


End file.
